The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing of a type that winds a fishline around a spool reciprocatable back and forth in linking with the rotation of a handle.
Conventionally, in a spinning reel for fishing, there is generally employed a structure that the cylindrical portion of a rotor is fitted into the cylindrical portion of a spool.
In order to reduce the size and weight of such spinning reel for fishing, for example, the outside diameters of the rotor and spool cylindrical portions may be reduced, the length of the spool cylindrical portion may be shortened, or the spool cylindrical portion may be formed thinner.
Originally, a clearance between the inner periphery of the spool cylindrical portion and the outer periphery of the rotor cylindrical portion must be small in order to prevent entrance of sand, strange substances, fishline and the like into the spinning reel. However, if the length of the spool cylindrical portion is shortened as described above, then there can be easily produced a clearance between the longitudinal direction of the spool cylindrical portion and the longitudinal direction of the rotor cylindrical portion, which makes it easy for the fishline and the like to move into the spool cylindrical portion.
Conventionally, there is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-9654 of Heisei a reel of a type that reduces the length of the above-mentioned spool cylindrical portion and includes a fishline entrance preventive device for preventing the fishline and the like from moving into the spool.
According to the structure disclosed in the above publication, there is provided an entrance preventive member (10) including an entrance preventive portion (10a, 10b) which prevents entrance of the fishline, and the entrance preventive member is arranged such that it is free to rotate with respect to a spool, is rotatable together with a rotary frame (4), and is movable with respect to a pair of support arms together with the spool.
Therefore, according to the above disclosed reel, not only the structure thereof is complicated but also, in actual use, if water or seawater enters or shocks are given when it is dropped, or if it is used under a very severe environment, then the spool cylindrical portion thereof can be deformed.
Such deformation causes the spool to come into contact with the rotor, which worsens the winding function of the reel or prevents the rotor from rotating.
Also, the deformed spool, similarly to the above, can prevent the entrance preventive member from rotating between the spool and the entrance preventive member.
Further, since the entrance preventive member, as described above, is interposed between the spool and rotary frame in such a manner that it is rotatable together with the rotary frame, if seawater or a strange substance attaches to the entrance preventive member, then the entrance preventive member is easily prevented from rotating normally.
Moreover, since the spool cylindrical portion is exposed except for the portion thereof that is hidden by the support arms of the rotor, if drop shocks or the like are given, then the spool cylindrical portion can be easily deformed. Similarly, when the spool cylindrical portion is formed thin as described above, it is easy to deform.